Expectations
by Dawnheart98
Summary: Tane Shanton, Eileen Chu and Felix Baxter go to Hogwarts. Eileen is infatuated with Ron Weasley, but Tane fancies Eileen.  Tane, Felix, and Eileen are characters I made up, Rowling's characters are strictly hers.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: _Hi, guys! I hope you like this story…I think it's going to be one of my favorites to write! I stopped it a bit short at the end…I would have gone on, but I didn't want it to be too long! Review and get your friends to read (and review too) and the next chapter will be up in a flash!

Chapter One

A boy of fourteen lay in his bed, sleeping soundly. His room was clean for a fourteen year old boy: magazines and comic books were strewn about the desk, on top of parchment with still-wet ink (he would discover, to his dismay, that the ink had stained the comic book in closest proximity to the parchment). A trunk made of thick brown leather like material was against the far wall. It was filled with old, but unused parchments, and nothing else, save for a few spider webs. His alarm had gone off hours ago, with him sleeping right through it. His sister had come in and turned it off. She had looked at him in pity and left him there to sleep for a few more hours. The next person given the task of waking him would not be so kind.

"TANE! WAKE UP!"

The female voice pretty much shattered the boy's eardrums. It was his mother, Thalia. He groaned, and covered his head with another pillow.

"Tane, please wake up! It is time to leave for supply shopping! You are already hours late!" A male voice now addressed him—Tane's father, Ophelius.

Tane sat up and groaned louder, hoping that his parents would hear. He could have used an amplification spell to carry his groan to his parents—but it was very early in the morning, and he hadn't thought of it. Tane looked at his clock. It said 9:20.

Tane heard approaching footsteps, and sure enough, a head popped into his room. It was a girl with bright green eyes, and pretty dark brown hair. She was Tane's younger sister Owen. Owen was thirteen, and a witch, just as Tane was a wizard. Owen was one of the smartest people Tane knew, and also one of the nicest. Tane appreciated that his sister wasn't stuck up, thrusting her smarts at anyone who happened to be walking by, looking like they wanted to converse.

"We're waiting for you," Owen said. Then she frowned at Tane. "Put on some clothes! That's gross."

Tane smirked at his little sister, then got out of bed. Owen left Tane's room before she could see his shark boxers. Tane stood in front of his closet, grabbing his wand off his nightstand. "_Dahis vestis!"_ Tane yawned, waving his wand, and watching silver magic wisp out, and disappear into his closet, going through each article of clothing he owned.

"TANE! HURRY UP! You've already missed breakfast! I expected you to be on time!"

_No! _Tane wailed inwardly. His magic faltered, and Tane put his concentration back on his spell. Finally, a pair of dark wash jeans and a blue polo presented itself in midair.

"Fine," Tane told it absentmindedly. He changed quickly and headed down the stairs. It probably would have saved him time if he hadn't used the spell. It was mildly embarrassing that he even knew it. But it was pretty cool. His friend, Eileen had taught it to him. Speaking of…

"Hey, Eileen," Tane smiled at his friend, not surprised at all to see her sitting at the breakfast table next to his sister Owen. Eileen was a pretty Asian girl, with shoulder length glossy black hair, and warm intelligent brown eyes. She smiled back at him, putting down her fork (which had bacon at the sharp end of it).

"What's up, Tane?" she asked. "Took you long enough to get down here."

"Hey, sorry! I didn't know you were here."

Ophelius's face was stern. "I expect you to be on time!" Then, an amused smile appeared on his face. "Oh, I see how it is! If _Eileen_ is here, you would have come sooner?"

Tane looked at his father in anguish. "Dad!" he cried. He glanced anxiously at Eileen, but she was just smiling and sipping her milk.

Ophelius chuckled. Tane's father had light brown hair, and dark brown eyes—a bit like Tane himself. Tane's father had an angular face with a strong jawbone, and wore rectangular silver wire-rimmed glasses. Tane looked at Owen, who was silently laughing. Tane saw Eileen shove his sister gently. She laughed a little louder at the Asian girl's attempt to stop her. It was more of a polite pat than a shove.

"Ophy, stop that. It's not appropriate," Thalia came in, her kitchen still in much of a commotion as the magic died down. Tane looked down at his plate, at began stuffing his face full of pancakes as fast as he possibly could. (Which couldn't be good for his stomach, but he wouldn't think about that till later, until t actually hurt.) Tane's mom was a beautiful woman, for one over thirty, with soft features but sharp green eyes. Her hair was as black as night, and her skin flawless. She came over to Eileen, cupping the girl's chin in her hand, pushing Eileen's cheeks like one would do to a toddler. "Though this girl is extremely pretty. A heartbreaker, I'd say. Our son better watch where he's stepping!"

Tane would have gaped at his mother, but his mouth was full of pancake. Instead, he shot her a wide-eyed glance. Luckily, Eileen protested (_hopefully for the both of them_, Tane thought.)

"Mrs. Shanton!" Eileen cried. "You're so funny. I'm not pretty at all."

"Don't say that," Owen gasped. "You're beautiful!"

"Okay, kids, wrap it up," Tane's father said gruffly. "Line up behind me! We're going to Diagon Alley!"

"Yay!" Owen cheered, leaping up. "School supply shopping!"

"Owen," Tane's mom said sternly, giving her a meaningful glance.

Owen looked downcast. "Sorry," she muttered. Raising her arms, wand in hand, she said "_Subsideres adis!" _and her plate and glass floated into the kitchen, and Tane knew, into the sink.

"Thank you, love," Thalia smiled, kissing Owen on the cheek. Eileen stood up and raised her arms as Owen did.

"No, Eileen, don't even think about it. Just follow Owen," Thalia said, shooing Eileen away.

"No, really, Mrs. Shanton, it's fine!"

"No, really, Miss Chu , it's fine!" Tane's mom replied, smiling triumphantly at Eileen's surprised smile.

Tane stood up and followed closely behind Eileen.

"Uh, uh, uh!"

Tane pouted at his mother, but performed the spell quickly, then stood behind Eileen in front of the Shanton's fireplace.

"Now, everyone, remember—" Tane's dad began before Tane cut him off.

"Dad, its fine, we've all done this before tons of times," Tane urged him on.

"Fine. Well then." The man turned around, and sprayed the silver powder into the fireplace. The fire turned green and Ophelius stated, "Diagon Alley!"

Next Owen went, then Eileen. Thalia was behind Tane, reassuring him. _Here goes! _Tane thought. He closed his eyes, stepped into the fire, saying _"Diagon Alley!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Author's Note_: Hope you enjoy!

Tane stumbled into Eileen, instantly smelling the numerous amounts of people mixed in with dust and sweat (but it was masked almost completely by Eileen's surprisingly sweet scent—not that Tane thought she was stinky.) Tane was so surprised that he was still in contact with Eileen, but she turned around, putting her hands on his shoulders.

She looked at him with her familiar smirk. "I expected you to handle Floo travelling a little better than that, Shanton!"

Tane didn't answer right away. He could hear the numerous people in Daigon Alley better than he could smell them.

Eileen's eyes now looked a little worried. "Yo, Tane…Are you okay?" Tane nodded. Eileen took her hands away from his shoulders, and whirled around.

"Well, children, here we are!" Tane's father announced.

"Ophelius! Thalia!"

Tane turned at the sound of his parents' names. Coming towards them (doing a little bit of pushing and getting pushed, in the process) were two boy, well one man and one boy, who were strikingly similar—you could tell they were father and son. Both had red-blonde hair and black rimmed rectangular glasses. The father had blue eyes though, while the son had green.

"Felix!" Eileen greeted the son.

"Hello, Mr. Baxter, how are you doing!" Ophelius greeted the father warmly, both of them patting each other on the back. Mr. Baxter greeted Thalia politedly. "Mrs. Shanton, how does life treat you?"

"Hey, Eileen, Tane," Felix said to them, when he reached them.

"How are you doing?" Eileen asked, greeting him with a hug.

"I'm doing fine," Felix replied.

"What's up, dude," Tane asked, clapping his friend on the back.

"How much shopping have you done?" Eileen asked, a crinkle of worry in her brows. "We just got here, thanks to this genius over here," she said, pointing at Tane. Tane shrugged sheepishly.

"Oh, don't worry, all we got were some robes for Nate, Nick, and Fiona. Nothing for me yet."

Felix had three older brothers, two older sisters, and two younger siblings (one a sister, and one a brother). Tane and Eileen had met all of them (all three families were very close).

"Oh…my…gosh!" Eileen whispered. Tane looked around, then found Eileen's line of sight. It was a dark haired boy, with striking green eyes, and circle glasses, a red haired boy with blue eyes and tons of freckles, and a girl with frizzy red hair, with tons of books in her hands.

"Wow!" Felix exclaimed. "It's Harry Potter!"

"And Ron and Hermione," Eileen pointed out.

"Wow, how do you know that?" Tane asked, widening his eyes. (He was faking of course. He knew some of the other students, not in his house, which was Ravenclaw. )

Eileen looked at him pointedly. "Everyone knows them." She trend back to the trio dreamily.

"Well, kids, what should our first stop be?" Felix's father's voice boomed.

"I guess, books," Tane answered, after several seconds of silence from both his friends.

"Right-o, then! Let's go!" Mr. Baxter led them through the crowd.

"It's not nice to stare," Tane said to Eileen a little cheekily.

"Hmph!" Eileen glared at him.

"Why are you staring at that Harry Potter anyway?" Tane asked. "As popular as he is, I'm sure he already has a girlfriend in Gryffindor."

Eileen scowled at him. "Potter is a nice kid," she said, "but I'm not staring at him."

"You fancy Ron?" Felix gaped.

Tane burst out laughing. "How could you, Eileen? He's so awkward!"

"No, he's not," Eileen snapped. "He's cool! Cooler than you."

Tane looked at her through a sideways glance. "Eileen, sweetheart, there are not many people cooler than me. Harry Potter may be one of them. But Ron is not."

Eileen pouted at him, and Tane felt his heart skip a beat. Eileen turned away from him and continued staring at Ron. Tane couldn't even see the famous trio anymore. Maybe girls had some special power where they could always see their crush. Tane shivered. That was kind of creepy. It wasn't fair—why should only girls get to do that, and it wouldn't be weird?

Felix looked at him curiously. Tane could just imagine his super-smart friends saying, "Maybe weird." But he wasn't sure how quickly he would talk to Felix about crushing, and girls, and stuff…

"This year is going to be great!" Eileen said, cutting into Tane's thoughts, and apparently forgetting about Ron.

"We need to get you three dress robes!" Thalia smiled, hugging Eileen and Felix.

"Ew! Dress robes?" Felix cried. "Why?"

"For the Yule Ball!" Eileen cheered. She patted Felix on the back. "Don't worry! It will be so fun! You will enjoy it, you'll see!"

"Yule Ball?" Tane asked, feeling irked that he didn't know. "What's that?"

"It's the best!" Eileen cried. "It's a dance of course, and you get to meet so many new people! And you get to know your date better, too. Unless you already knew him or her. Then, well, it's just fun."

Tane stopped listening at date.

"DATE?" Felix voiced Tane's opinion for him. "Why? Do we have to go?"

"It's mandatory fun," Eileen smiled cruelly.

"You'll find a date," Tane assured his friend, patting him on the back. "I'm sure someone will want to go with you."

"Hmph," Eileen looked at Tane with a stormy look in her eye. "Of course Felix will find a date! I'll help him find a date—if he can't find one himself! Aren't you worried about yourself finding a date? I heard there's an equal number of girls and boys in our classes this year!"

"Wow, that's magnificent," Thalia said, Tane almost forgetting she was listening in on the conversation. They were in a boutique now, apparently looking for dress robes. Tane had just been lost in the conversation and only dimly aware of the whoosh of cold air as they opened the door into the boutique. "Boys and girls equal in the fourth years."

"So everyone can go with another fourth year," Eileen continued. "Even though they were required to go anyway."

"Well, you can always ask a younger student," Thalia pointed out. "If you so choose."

"Yeah, that's the only way a younger student can go to the ball," Eileen agreed eagerly with Tane's mother. "If an older student asks him or her to accompany them."

Thalia looked at Eileen, with a little amusement in her eyes. "Did Melissa tell you all about it?"

Eileen nodded. "She and Auntie pretty much explained everything to me and Mandy."

Melissa was Eileen's hot older cousin. Eileen's parents had died in a wild dragon accident when Eileen was only six. Her aunt and uncle had taken her in, and she lived with them and her two cousins, Melissa and Melissa's younger sister, Mandy. Eileen had been an only child, but now it was as if she was living with two sisters.

"Where are you uncle and aunt?" Felix asked Eileen, as Mr. Baxter put a dressrobe (still on its hanger) up against Felix's body, as if visualizing how his son would look in it.

"They are taking Melissa and Mandy shopping," Eileen replied, a little enthusiasm lost in her voice. "I wanted to come with you guys, and Uncle and Auntie let me. So, I'm happy."

"This year is definitely going to be great!" Tane said, and Eileen agreed with him enthusiastically. The trio went back to focusing on what their parents were buying. They had fun that day, and returned home exhausted.

"I'll see you two later!" Felix said, struggling under the weight of his newly bought items.

"Yeah, real soon!" Tane agreed.

"We're counting the days!" Eileen added.

"Eileen, you come home with us, and your uncle can pick you up from our house," Thalia said as Felix and Mr. Baxter disappeared into the crowd.

Tane felt his excitement growing. In a few days, they would be on the train to Hogwarts. He looked at his pretty Asian friend, who's brown eyes were sparkling with excitement. _This year would be great, _Tane sighed inwardly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry for not posting for so long…I suddenly felt like writing this story, so be happy for random cravings, hahaha.

"Tane, be careful, okay?"

"Be good, got it?"

"Don't get into any trouble."

"Have fun!"

Tane felt his cheeks burn as he became aware of Eileen smiling at him, no doubt because of the commotion his parents were causing.

"It's not as if this is my first time going to Hogwarts!" he said, trying not to sound to bitter. Normally he would be fine, but they were totally embarrassing him in front of his friends!

"Sorry, honey," Tane's mother said, her eyes full of love and amusement. "It's just so exciting!"

"It's as if you two are the ones going to Hogwarts, not me," Tane smiled wryly. His father let out a bellowing laugh.

"Wonderful, son. You keep doing that."

That didn't even make any sense, but Tane waved at his parents. "Later, then!" he said.

"Write us, okay?" Tane's mother ordered.

"Mom!" Tane cried. Okay, that was beyond embarrassing. He made his way through the train, the first few rows of kids smiling knowingly at him, some urging him to write to his parents.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Tane smiled good-naturedly at his friends, and even people he didn't know. He could be friendly, if he was in a good mood.

"I'll make sure you write, Tane," Eileen said with a playful smile on her face.

"You do that," Tane said. "I'll probably be having so much fun partying all the time that I'll forget."

"Oh, you intend to party, do you?" Felix asked, with an arched eyebrow, as they sat down in a booth, Tane next to Eileen, and Felix across from the both of them. "I intend to study and get on Professor Snape's good side!"

"Does he have a good side?" Tane snorted.

"You really should show some respect, Tane," Eileen said, a serious glint in her eye. Tane immediately apologized. Eileen raised her eyebrows and laughed. "I was joking," she said. "He always seems to get up on the wrong side of the bed!"

"Except when Gryffindor's in the room." Tane said, with renewed zeal. "Snape practically dotes on us when they're around!"

"And is horrid to them," Eileen mused, with a shake of her head. Her dark glossy hair shook, brushing Tane's shoulder. He felt his heart beating louder. He smiled at his friends, and laid back against the chair.

"Snape is probably physically incapable of doting on anyone!" Felix sighed.

"Yeah," Eileen replied. Then, three all-too-familiar students walked by, deep in conversation, with long red and yellow scarves.

"Oh, my gosh," Eileen whispered. "Ron Weasley."

The red haired boy tossed his head, and glanced their way, as if he had heard his name (which he probably did). Eileen smiled weakly, and Ron continued walking as if nothing had happened. Which, to Eileen, the world had ended. Tane felt his emotions totally synching with Eileen's. That sucked right now because she was feeling totally down about herself. Just awful.

"Did you see that?" she asked breathlessly. "He looked at me!"

"As if you weren't there," Tane muttered.

Eileen glared at him. "I heard that, Mister!" She turned away with a huff, and started angrily at the backrest next to Felix.

"At least you smiled," Tane said, his voice softer and a little kinder now. He wondered if he saw a smile tugging on Eileen's downturned lips. If he did, then he had done his job properly. His gaze lingered on Eileen's light pink lips, looking soft and picture perfect, or maybe Eileen-perfect.

Felix brought about another topic to discuss, and it went on like that for a good part of the train ride. After that, Eileen drifted off to sleep, using Tane as a pillow, which he did not mind at all. He was perfectly content with watching her sleep—no creeping intended. But Felix still continued to talk, this time in a half-whisper. Tane could only oblige.

They were finally at Hogwarts. People were rushing out of the train already, noise and commotion filling the train felt a familiar happiness spread throughout him. Hogwarts was just as much his home as his home was! He, a little reluctantly, roused Eileen, who yawned softly, and stretched into Tane's personal space.

"How long was I sleeping?" Eileen asked.

"A long while," Tane replied truthfully, with a smile.

"We're here," Felix added, to which Eileen looked a little shocked—through her sleepy expression of course.

"Well, then," she said. She got up, and wobbled around a little. The next scene seemed to be sped up a hundred times yet also slowed down so much. The thought hurt Tane's brain. Somehow, Eileen tripped on something, and was falling out of the cabin. Tane didn't know what his expression was, or even what he was doing. His gaze was on Eileen alone (which obviously meant Felix was out of his picture).

"Whoa, there!" a too-familiar, deep voice said.

Tane watched Eileen look up, then blush furiously.

"I am so sorry…"

"Uhh…..don't mention it," the boy said. He pushed her away a little awkwardly, and steadied her. "You okay, there?" he asked. "Do we need to get a paramedic?"

Eileen shook her head, and managed a weak laugh. "Hehe, um no, I don't think so. Sorry…"

The boy was pretty tall, with red hair and blue eyes. His two friends were a redhead know-it-all, and a certain world famous wizard with a scar on his forehead. Tane couldn't help but feel the start of an animosity towards the redheaded boy. Ron Weasly. Yet again. Twice in the same day.

"Bye…" Eileen said to the window, as Ron and his friends hurried along.

"Smooth going, Eileen! You did great!" Felix said, clapping.

Eileen's face literally turned the color of a tomato. It didn't go so well with her outfit (the normal Hogwarts school robes). "Quiet down, Felix," she said in a tight voice.

"Let's get outta here," Tane said, running his hand through his hair. He ushered Felix and Eileen out, and they got their luggage together.

Eileen seemed to have calmed down about the _incident_ several minutes ago. "I wonder if the new first years will be as adorable as last years," Eileen said.

"You think all first years are adorable," Tane smirked. Eileen met his gaze with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh, no, I strongly believe that our batch was the cutest first-year batch around!"

Tane grinned at that. Was she referring to a certain light brown haired-brown eyed best friend of hers?

"Are you counting a certain redheaded Gryffindor?" Felix asked with a playful grin.

"Oh, yeah," Eileen laughed. Tane was caught between utter disappointment, and marveling at the beautiful smile on Eileen's face. Teachers ushered kids into the grand hall, looking beautiful as always. Tane didn't always realize what he was taking for granted. The hall was pretty magnificent, but it was an everyday thing for him, since he ate there everyday.

The three friends sat next to each other, with Tane in the middle. They caught up with classmates they hadn't seen over the summer, laughing and having a good time already. Dumbledore called for their attention and began the long sorting ceremony. Tane cheered loudly for the Ravenclaw kids. When there was a long break with no Ravenclaws, Tane turned to his friends for some entertainment. Both Felix and Eileen were turned away from him, deep in conversation. Next to Eileen was Cho Chang. Tane was surprised at that. He hadn't noticed Cho sit down there. He should have, of course, since she was the prettiest girl in Ravenclaw—after Eileen, of course. They were giggling and whispering, and glancing across the room. Tane followed their gaze, which of course, led to the notorious trio. It was no secret that Cho had a crush on the black haired, green eyed, bespectacled boy wonder. Except possibly to Harry himself, everyone knew it, and teased Cho good naturedly about it. It was absolutely "adorable" in Eileen's words, and apparently everyone else thought so too. Tane knew he wasn't the only one who saw the looks the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team Captain, Cedric Diggory, gave her. How appropriate. Two Seekers, in Houses different than her own, fighting for her love. Cho played Quidditch too, which just added to the perfectness. Sort of. Maybe Tane's idea of perfect was a little different than the standard, but hey, whatever! Wasn't Cho having fun. Tane, of course, didn't really care much about those two. If they were together, great, if not who cares? His mind was occupied by one very oblivious redhead.

"You're normally so cool and collected," Cho was whispering to Eileen, who was smiling wryly. "Why is it that whenever you're near _him_ you get all, sorry to say this, but weird?"

"Oh, weird, am I?" Eileen asked, with a mock-threatening glare. She laughed, but in a whisper. "I really have no clue." Eileen shrugged. "I mean I can talk about him just fine, and if he's across the room, I don't care. But somehow I just get so frozen when he's there!"

"I heard about the spectacular fall on the train today," Cho grinned.

Eileen looked at her with a slack jaw. Even Tane had to be surprised at that. How did that get spread around so quickly? At least Cho was in Ravenclaw. That reduced the chances of the story already circling the school. Well, it only reduced it. The chance was still there.

"You heard about that?" Eileen asked, looking embarrassed. Who wouldn't be? Especially one as Eileen.

"It's not all that bad," Cho said immediately, trying to comfort her friend.

"It kinda is…" Eileen muttered.

"Girls! Quiet!" Tane turned toward the sound of the voice, but not with as shocked of expressions as Cho and Eileen. Professor Flitwick was glaring at them sternly. Of course, no one could take him seriously—at least Tane couldn't. Eileen would continue to be the perfect angel she was and sorrowfully be ashamed for the next several minutes.

Meanwhile, several Ravenclaws were just announced, but Tane forgot to cheer. It seemed as if he would be perceived as moody. It was so, though. He was a carefree boy, kind, funny, a sometimes smart-aleck. But he was also capable of high emotions. That mean every time he was reminded of Ron Weasley, he felt utterly negative, whether it was anger, sadness, or something.

Afterwards, Dumbledore commenced the feast, and Cho and Eileen were free to chat away about their crushes all they wanted. Tane stuffed his face and laughed and joked with his other classmates (Felix was still in some utterly engaging conversation apparently.) But Tane wasn't only tied to Felix and Eileen. Yeah, they were his best friends but he was practically friends with the whole Ravenclaw! The feast went on wonderfully and Tane tried to forget about the redhead that Eileen kept glancing back at.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author's note: Sorry for not posting up on this…I guess I've got new inspiration now! I hope you like it!

"Tane!"

"What's up, brother?"

Tane turned back to see a guys running to catch up to him. He was walking behind Cho Chang and Eileen, and Felix and a few other boys, both groups talking endlessly. He of course had been unconsciously excluded. He didn't blame his friends, just the other people.

"Hi, Seth, Kita," Tane greeted. Seth, a buff, strawberry blonde boy with loads of freckles and thick framed rectangular glasses, clapped Tane on the back, and Kita fist bumped him. Kita was a tall, thin Asian boy with dark brown eyes and a playful grin.

"Guess who Liza Hartford is going out with?" Seth asked in a sing-songy, braggart voice.

"You?" Tane asked, taking a guess that wasn't so wild.

"NO, loser!" Seth cried. "KITA!"

"Wow," Tane smiled, fist bumping Kita again. "Way to go."

"Stop announcing it to everyone," Kita said, blushing. The color looked funny against his pale skin. Tane noticed how low and soft Kita's voice sounded. It was definitely a lot different from what Tane remembered from last year.

"That's what you want, isn't?" Seth asked. "That way no lame dudes will hit on your girl!"

Kita scoffed at that.

"Say, where is your GF now, anyway?" Tane asked, looking around. He noticed Kita scanning the area, then stopping in his tracks. He saw Kita smile shyly at the blonde girl at the head of a group of kids down the hall, who noticed Kita and waved shyly back. The girls squealed, and ooh-ed and ahh-ed which of course made Kita even more flustered. Tane nudged him inconspicuously out of the way, saving him from humiliation. (At least, Kita thought he was being humiliated, which felt exactly the same as if the ones who were humiliating were aware of their humiliating…)

"Good catch, there, bro," Tane said, patting Kita on the back. His friend just looked at Tane with wided eyes.

"Haha, funny, dude," Kita muttered, smiling shyly again.

"Come on, stop being so shy! It's totally not like you," Seth said.

"I have to say, I agree!" Tane said.

"Hey, guys," Eileen said, coming over with Cho Chang. Tane felt his heart racing again, and was beginning to feel a little frustrated with himself. It was going to be a hard year if every time he saw Eileen, his heart starting pounding and he started worrying out of his mind. Unless, of course, he didn't have to hide his worries from Eileen, or anyone. The only way to do that was to make if official. Seal the deal. Leave no room for questions, doubt, debate, et cetera. Then it would be so much easier and Tane couldn't' even imagine how happy he would be to know that Eileen was thinking about _him_ secretly, and not that redhead Ron.

"I heard the news," Cho Chang smiled at Kita. "I'm so proud of you! My little brother is growing up!"

Kita grinned and hugged Cho Chang. Even though Cho Chang was only a few months older than Kita, their families were apparently close outside of school and they were pretty good friends.

"News?" Eileen asked. Seth filled her in, adding glamorous bedazzlements that Kita rolled his eyes at, blushing, but not protesting. It sounded better, didn't it? Why question.

"So, Cho, are you next?" Kita asked. "When is The One Who Lived going to be dubbed The One Who Is Dating Cho Chang?"

Cho Chang blushed furiously but cutely at that. "Hey, now," she said, stuttering.

"Very good question," Eileen grinned at Kita.

"I think we have another question to ask as well," Cho Chang narrowed her eyes playfully at Eileen, who widened her eyes in mock fright. "When will the two best friends be dating?"

Obviously she meant Harry Potter's best friend, and her best friend, meaning Eileen. "Soon?" Eileen asked, sounding unsure, but laughing.

"The race is on!" Seth declared. "Now I have to find a girl suitable for myself. Any suggestions?"

"Luna Lovegood?" Tane suggested, smirking. Seth arched an eyebrow and scoffed.

"Loony Lovegood? No way, bro!"

"It's a perfect match!" Kita cried. "You're loony, she's loony, perfect!"

"Funny," Seth said, sounding very amused. "Let's raise the bar a little higher, shall we? Or a lot higher?"

"Then you'd be looking at Dumbledore!" Tane yelled.

"Ewwwww!" everyone cried in disgust.

"That's so gross!" Cho cried.

"Ugh!" Kita gagged.

"Tane!" Eileen yelled.

"Well, Kita's already got first place," Cho said, smiling at him. "Let's see who can get second!"

"It'll be me for sure," Seth said.

Cho looked at Eileen warmly. "Not unless the girls tie for second!"

"That would be so cool!" Eileen agreed.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" Felix asked.

Seth and Kita exchanged smug glances. "Heh heh…."

Tane arched an eyebrow. Uh-oh. This can't be good.

"All right, you young'ins, move out!" cried a Ravenclaw prefect. She had short, thick black-brown hair in a pixie cut, and startling electric blue eyes, narrowed in suspicion. She was very pretty, and Tane could see Seth basking in her attention.

"You think you rule the school already, don't you?" asked another prefect, this one with extremely curly blonde hair, and pretty hazel eyes. Seth was getting too much attention from too-pretty girls. Tane let himself be ushered by the prefects into the dorms and finally the girls said their goodbyes and the genders parted. The boys still laughed and joked and Seth and Kita kept the Date Challenge a secret from Felix, dangling a little bit of information, but the irrelevant details, so that Felix couldn't' get what it was. He was kept in the dark but Tane could see it in the boy's eyes—whatever happened, Felix was going to figure out what Seth and Kita were keeping a secret. Seth and Kita didn't know Felix that well. That kid was extremely smart—a few more tries and Felix would guess it. Seth and Kita thought Felix was a lame nerd and Tane, as bad as he felt, could understand why people would think that. Felix definitely looked it in previous years, but he was growing out of it. His hair color and freckles weren't going to change but he definitely wasn't as scrawny anymore. And besides, wasn't the new trend to date nerds? Tane wasn't sure how he had come up with that but maybe it was because of something some girls were saying. He called them his "fan club", but actually, they just liked to flirt. And Tane would flirt back. He was just glad they chose him to flirt with. He was pretty popular among the Ravenclaws of his year—even the ones not in his year. Tane was sure that if he asked just about any girl in his year, they would say yes, and he wasn't afraid to ask them. Maybe it was because he actually like Eileen, which made it harder… But she made it so obvious that she liked that Ron! The other girls could have liked other boys in Ravenclaw, or anywhere else, but Tane wouldn't have known. Or maybe he just didn't care to find out.

"A girlfriend game?" Felix asked, eyes showing his utter confusion.

Tane caught the surprised glance Seth and Kita exchanged. "Sort of," Kita said. "A race."

"Good for you guys," Felix said, sounding completely unimpressed.

"Well, now that you know about it, you have to compete!" Seth yelled, which caused many boys to glance their way. Seth nodded upward, saying 'sup', and they turned back to what they were doing.

"What! No, thanks." Felix said, shaking his head.

"Come on, there must be someone you like!" Tane cried.

"Not really…" Felix said in a mutter.

"Liar," Kita said, but not viciously.

Tane steered the conversation away from Felix for a while, and they discussed pointless matters to great extents, reaching no conclusions, and often ending up where they started. The recurring topic was the question: who should Seth ask out?

"Stop being so narcissistic!" Felix said.

"Oh, big word," Seth sneered. "I'm just asking a legit question!"

"Maybe you can scout out in our classes tomorrow," Tane suggested. Seth slammed his palm on Tane's back. The breath was knocked out of Tane's lungs.

"Smart boy, you are!" Seth cried. "Genius! Take that, Felix!"

Felix glanced at Tane, then Seth, then Kita, in utter disbelief and disapproval. "I'm going to bed. Good night."

"That's a good fourth year!" cried a boy prefect. "So should the rest of you! We sixth years have things to study so you guys can shut up and go to sleep!"

Seth made a face at the prefect, who chose to ignore it. (There was no way he could have missed it unless he was blind.)

The boys changed into t-shirts and shorts and slipped into bed. "I'm so glad to be back here," Tane said a little nostalgically.

"Gag!" Seth cried. "Don't be so sentimental! Save your sensitive side for your GF!"

"Is that all you care about?" Kita asked.

"You're the one to talk!" Seth cried. "You already have a girlfriend!"

There was a muffled noise from the opposite side of the wall, that sounded vaguely like, "Shut up or I'll kill you!"

"We'd better take that seriously," Kita said. "Who knows what spells they know to torture us?"

"We don't want to get on their bad side already," Tane agreed.

"Bad side?" Seth asked. "What are you talking about? Everyone loves me!"

Kita and Tane smirked and scoffed. Tane closed his eyes and lied there with thoughts zipping in and out of his head faster than the newest Firebolt. He wondered how many of his friends were still awake. He didn't want to ask, though, because if he did wake one of them up, it wouldn't be a pretty sight. Tane wasn't sure what time of night it was, or day, but he eventually fell asleep, eager for the start of classes to come.


End file.
